There is a considerable current interest in flying for pleasure with little or no regulation and flexibility of take-off and landing areas. This interest has led to the popularity of hang gliding and powered hang gliders. There is a need for a powered ultralight aircraft which has many of the attributes of hang gliding but without its inherent dangers.